No Such Drama
by Putokwatro
Summary: PreArmada verse, How Sideswipe lived his young life before becoming an Autobot, as a kid with the bad crowd,and ever meeting Blurr. Contains: Some cursing and slight slash in later chapters.


Remember when Sideswipe and Hotshot had that little man-on-man chat at the lake, and Sideswipe talks about he was bad as a kid, sort of like a rebel or something? Here's my take on his life before he actually became an Autobot and before he met Blurr. Prepare to meet some OCs and such, but don't worry, I'll try to make them as bearable as humanly possible.

Disclaimer: All official Transformers are © Hasbro/Takara, while everybody else is © Me.

**No such Drama: Thief**

"_I was sleepwalking my way through life, hanging around with a bad crowd, getting into all kinds of trouble."_

_--Sideswipe, Past 1_

* * *

"_Someone's always playing corporation games  
Who cares they're always changing corporation names  
We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage  
They call us irresponsible, write us off the page"_

_We built this city, Starship_

They moved swiftly, skillfully avoiding the gun shots aimed at their direction with as much grace as their audacity. They carried in their arms the precious cargo they had come for: glowing green cubes of double-heavy energon, dangerous but powerful stuff. From the rusted skiff, their teammate—a different-shades-of-green-and-some-brown bot who turned into a helicopter—urged them to move faster before they were caught by the Cyber City guards. He cheered them on, proud for their amazing haul and greatly nervous for them. They were good, but the flyer mechs giving them chase were Cybertron Academy top graduates (Or so he'd heard, word of mouth was often unreliable but this demonstration was verifying that rumor) and therefore were not to be taken lightly.

"Come on!" he shouted.

As if on cue, the duo paused for a few dramatic astroseconds, pacing back slightly, their optics glaring brightly and sheer determination etched unto their faceplates. "What the frag do you guys think you're doing?" he screamed at them. "This no time for theatrical posing! Move your afterburners!" Ignoring his animalistic panicked screeches, they bent their knees a bit and each leapt into the air, covering a great distance and landing right next to the skiff and their teammate in an acrobatic fashion.

"Slag it all, did you guys have to do that!" he demanded irritably as he placed his hand on his trembling chestplate. "You almost gave me engine failure with that crazy stunt!" They just grinned silently at him, boarding their energon cubes unto the skiff as quickly as they could.

"**STOP RIGHT THERE, PUNKS!**" one the guards bellowed from above.

"No way." The elder of the two sniggered as the last energon cube was put into place. "Fat chance." The other resounded, accompanying his retort with a defiant middle finger flick, angering the sentinel even more, and thoroughly amusing himself. "Bastards!" he snarled. They gave short barks of laughter.

"This no time to be insulting other bots guys, let's hustle!"

"Right, right…" the younger drawled, taking one side of the skiff and pushing it onto the tracks. "No need to get patriarchal on us, Flintlock." The elder nodded, taking the other. They threw each other a naughty glance and snickered to themselves, as if they had just made a hilarious joke.

And before Flintlock could say anymore, the skiff was on the tracks, the dynamic duo were on it with him, and they were wheeling their way home with a huge bounty of energon, enough for all of them. They disappeared into the dark tunnel, out of sight and far from the reaches of the two flyers, cackling merrily all the way, and still managing to throw insults at the guards and pal with each other.

"We built this city! You can't beat us! Let your fancy-shmancy central logical processors calculate that!"

"Shut up, Sunstreaker!"

"But I'm Sideswipe!"

"Sorry Sideswipe…"

"Just joking, I'm Sunstreaker!"

"**SUNSTREAKER!**"

"Sorry, Flint!" More laughter echoed against the dark grimy walls 'till there was no more.

When the flyers landed on the ground attempted to chase them, the tunnel doors suddenly creaked gently and slammed hard in their faces, locking them out and preventing a pursuit from ensuing.

"Those...those...GRAAH!" one guard growled in frustration and threw his gun to the floor. In an almost comical display of anger, he stomped on it several times, as if he were squishing it or at least trying to. "Damn! They just took the Sector ZZ-24 tunnel!"

"Slag, that's the one that connects to all the others under Iacon. Who knows where they could end up…" his comrade shook his head, disappointed if awed at that stunning demonstration of courage and slight stupidity.

The black and blue jet, the more aggressive and easily agitated of the two, gave the doors a swift kick and took to the skies in his jet form, muttering curses in numerous tongues under his breath. The white shuttle, the more calm and reasonable one, gave the escape path a final admiring glance and joined his incensed friend.

"This is the third time they've stolen from the energon compound! _And_ they've got at least 59 cubes with them! This is bad!"

"Yes, real bad, but…I'll admit Cloudbuster….I'm kinda impressed…" the other mused loudly.

"Impressed!" a poorly concealed look of disgust on the cobalt faceplate. "With those insolent rebels! Why!"

"Hey, come on, for a bunch of kids, they're not that bad…with the fighting, the escaping, I mean. From what I've seen today, they'd make good Autobots, actually." The shuttle mused, a hidden smile behind the golden battle mask.

He sighed, too exhausted to contradict. "You think so, Commander Jetfire?"

"Positive Cloudbuster, now, let's get back to base and report to Prime…He has to hear about this."

* * *

What did you think? Like it? Hate it? If you guys like it, then I'll be working in my little corner and plot the next chapter. If not…((snivel, sniff!)) Just joking. 


End file.
